onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LuffyPirateKing/Prediction about Chapter 625:Otohime's death and the Tenryuubito..
Okay i'm gonna make a quick prediction about the World Nobles that came at Fishma Island and Otohime's death...So: Summary:(at Fishman's Island entrance) -A huge ship is visible lands at the entrance with like 15 sails and its half broken...The ship comes closer and a huge man is visible.. Saint William:Heeeey..Can someone help us??Our ship wrecked in this long way from above... Saint Charloss:Hehehe(smiles happilly) Saint Shalulia:Help us~~!!! Soldier 1:Ryugu Palace,we have a promblem here..Hurry up..!! (at the palace) Minister of the Right:Wait Otohime-sama,we dont know their intentions..! Otohime:(running)Its an imergency,they need our help..Thats for sure..!! MotR:O-o-okay,guards follow her..!! Guards/Hordy Jones:Yes sir... (fishman island) Saint Charloss:(whispering to Shalulia)So many beautiful mermaids,i hope we pick up some pretty ones for my tank!! Saint Roswald:Come on father lets hurry up.. Soldier 1:Wait you cannot come any clos... (Saint William shots the soldier and causing some panic at the island's gate) Citizens:Ohhhhh lets run...!!! Saint Charloss:Oh no they are running away(jumps from the ship and start shooting at mermaids/mermen)..Stop where are you going.!!! Otohime:Stop~~...What's going on?? Soldier 2:The came to kidnap mermaids,they fooled us... Otohime:Oh no,i should go talk to them(running towards them)..Stop this nonsense..!!We will give you anything you need,just go~~..!!! (at the palace) Neptune:So Otohime went there right? MotR:S-s-s-sir..We couldnt stop her.. Neptune(sweating):Idiot...Let's go..Quick.!! (the two of them are heading to the entrance) (at the entrance) Guards:Otohime-sama~~ stop~~..!!! Saint Charloss(looking at Otohime):Oh thats a beautiful~~ mermaid.!!! Saint Shalulia:Indeed.Fufufu Saint William:This is for your birhtday son...(Runs and put Otohime to ground) Hahahaha i got you..(Lick her face)..(pull out his pistol) Jones:'''Filthy Human(Jumps towards him and punch him and sending him away)Queen...Be carefull next time.. '''Otohime:Y-y-y-es..Thank you...World Nobles,please leave us in peace..!!What do you want??Just take it and get out of here.!!!We can come toghether in peace,just give it a try and...(before she can finish her sentence..) Saint Charloss: (He shoots her in the chest)I got her father.!!! Saint William:(with blood in his mouth)Good job son... Guards:Queen~~!!! Neptune(reaches the island):My wife...What did you do to her bastards(runs towards them).!!! Saint Shalulia:Take as many as you can brothers and just leave.!!! Saint Charloss:Oh thats a big one.!! Neptune':Merman Combat':Wave crush!!(he use his hands to grab the water and two small waves come from behind him and smash their ship completely and knock them a lil bit away)Now you cant go anywhere...Guards get as many citizens as you can back when they can be safe and treat my wife now!!!! Guards:'Yes sir.!! '''Neptune:'Hordy i want you here... '''Jones:Okay King...What should we do now...? Shall we kill them? Saint William:(injured with too much blood..)Wait wait...Did you thing that we would come here all alone..?We have back up you idiots(coughs*)..Hahaha and of course you attacked Tenryuubitos so your screwed.. Neptune:Shit...Hordy..Where are you going..?? Jones:(Walking away back to the palace)What do you mean where i'm going..Even they are humans,i dont want to be in their target...Someone is coming..And you Neptune should die.... Neptune:What!! Jones:I joined the army to become more powerfull and i achieved that...So good bye.. Neptune:You asshole... Saint Charloss:(Standing up)Oi this got too long~~..!! I am bored!! (a ship is coming from behind them) Saint William:There they are...Finally(cough*) Marine 1:Vice-Admiral Sakazuki..!!!We are here...!!! Akainu:(Coming out of his room)Finally.I got tired waiting..(jumps and land right next to William) Neptune:Shit this is bad,i am alone and i cannot deal with these people... Akainu:'So what is this all screaming at the Den Den Mushi for...You Nobles cant handle anything on your own... (All 4 of them and a group of Marines are against Neptune himself...) Neptune:Ahhhhhhh '''Merman Combat : Massive Water Gun '(a massive blast goes straight at the Nobles and blast them away and defeats the nobles..But Akainu jumps and heads towards Neptune....) Akainu:You jerk..(at mid air) '''Inugami Guren... '''He attacked Neptune and pierce his rigth shoulder with this powerfull attack.. '''Neptune:(Defeated)... Akainu:'''Pointless...Come on Nobles lets go...(He grabs the four of them with two on his arms and two over his shoulders...He puts them in the ship and just command the Marines to return back..) (MotR comes at the action point.. ) '''MotR:I am so sorry my King..I couldnt just come right here and save you..I would be dead in a second...Lets head to the palace... (back to the palace) Shirahoshi:Mommy~~!!!!!!(Crying so loud) Fukaboshi:'Mom who did this to you?? (Otohime is lying on her bed with her family besides her as the guards brought her here..) '''Otohime:'My kids...(cough*)Dont worry..When you will become older you'll understand my motives..!! 'MotLeft:'Oh Otohime-sama... '''Otohime:(they can hear her over the broadcast)(people are starting to get out of their houses and listen to Otohime)Because our hate towards humans we all lived in...Thats our thing..Come on..Over this mess, i still believe that we can all be in peace...Teach your kids about humans and please dont be afraid of them..They are not all the same...They are different types of humans..They all have different personalities...Live to this island and dont be scared..We'll be safe in the future,someone will feel sorry for us..Please...Listen to me.. Jones:(At Noah with his future crew..)Can you believe her..Shahaha,this woman is drunk again.. Otohime:Can we all live toghether??(crying)....................Goodbye my children..Goodbye...(Otohime dies smiling) Her kids and MotRight/Left are crying with Neptune beign unconsious... THE END ------------Comment!!! Category:Blog posts